One Night
by himaxyakii
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in a cabin alone for one night. Rated M for some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I ...do NOT own any of the characters in NARUTO..okay?...okay...

Chapter one

"_Good god, how much pounds does Sasuke weigh? It feels like I'm carrying an elephant!" _Was what was going on through

Uzumaki Naruto's head as he dragged the injured Uchiha 'pretty boy' on his back. "_Why did he have to go and block those kunais _

_from me anyways? I could've handled it!" _He finally spotted the recovery camp in the middle of the forest. Naruto knocked, but no

one asnwered. _"..Are? Looks like no one's here...oh well!" _He pushed open the door and walked straight into a plain cabin with just

one bed and a shower. He looked around and panicked, "_oh crap...where is sasuke going to sleep,"_ He paused for a moment then

tossed Sasuke's body on the floor. "_Sweet dreams!"_ And went off to take a shower.

* * *

Haha...short chapter yes? Well, it's my first fanfic on here...so give me a break. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"_Guwaaahhh...this feels good..." _Naruto thought as the warm water splashed on his skin. He washed all over. Then he glanced at the

seal of the kyuubi on his stomach..._"I wish this curse would go away...maybe then...I'll be normal...and accepted..by Sa--" _

'BOOOOM!' A loud opening of the door surprised Naruto and he jumped. He looked to see Sasuke struggling to his direction. "OI

SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING!"...Sasuke looked at Naruto..."..Baka..when you're aiding someone

you're supposed to let them sleep on the bed." Naruto stared at Sasuke with a blank face, "wanna shower then?" He wrapped a towel

around his waist and walked out. "Hn, That's more like it." Sasuke mumbled. "I HEARD THAT DUCK BUTT!" And Naruto stormed

out to the bed.

* * *

Well...how is it so far? Not very good I know. But I'm trying! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It was nearly past 11 and Naruto was on the bed, tired and exhausted. Suddendly he felt the warmth of someone next to him.

_"Mnnnn...is that you? ..Sasuke?"_ He turned around just to find Sasuke's lips on his enlocked in a powerful kiss. "_BWAAH! WHA-_

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" _He thought. Then Sasuke forced his tounge inside Naruto's mouth and starting exploring

like wild. Naruto didn't want to break away...why? Because for months Naruto has fallen in love with Uchiha Sasuke. As thoughts

raced through his head, he realized he was running out of breath! He quickly broke away. Panting and gasping for air, Naruto looked up

to Sasuke. "Hm? Did you run out of breath already? Must've been your first." Naruto blushed with humiliation, "WELL YEAH IT WAS

MY FIRST!..Wait..are you saying you're...you're...EXPERINCED!"

* * *

Okay...getting a little more mature...ha...hmm...enjoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Naruto's eyes were wide open with shock. "Well, I guess I am! With my good looks. Anyways, Naruto..." His face got closer and he

placed a hand on Naruto's soft cheek. "I love you...Naruto..." He kissed him again..tounge first. "Sa...sasuke...I love you too..." They

engaged in a fierce, and passionate kiss once again. Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed. "Let me take you Naruto..." There was a long

pause, but he finally replied with "...u-un...okay..." Slowly he slipped off the towel and kissed Naruto's neck. He made his way slowly

down to his kyuubi mark. Naruto whispered to Sasuke.."...Do you...think I'm weird...or..different?" Sasuke looked up with a smile.

"Naruto, if you think I would disown you because of your kyuubi?...Well you've under estimated my love for you." He kissed all around

his stomach, slowly caressing his abs. _"Sasuke, I love you..." _Naruto thought.

* * *

..Hi! Keep reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

As Sasuke continued to play around with the kyuubi seal, he finally made his way all the way down. He looked at Naruto. "Oi,I'm going

to do it.." Naruto's eyes opened wide again. "O-o-kay...but...I'm pretty scared you know.." Sasuke smirked, "Just scream my name

reaall loud." "OI ! SASU--!" It was too late, He let himself into Naruto. He screamed in pain and struggled everywhere, but Sasuke

held him down. "ITTAAAAAIIIIII!YAMETEEE! SASUKE!" He shoved harder and harder. Naruto screamed more.

"SSAASUUUKKKE! YYYAAMMME--" His yells were cut off by another kiss. Sasuke slipped his tounge forcefully inside. Naruto's

tears started coming out as he begged for it all to stop. "Stop crying...please...I don't want to see you cry.." Sasuke thought. Naruto

couldn't take it anymore, and Sasuke couldn't either. He shot inside of him, and Naruto screamed one last time and passed out.

* * *

Almost done with the story. Come to think of it, my friends are probably reading this, kind of embarassing...oh well!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Naruto awoke to see Sasuke sleeping next to him. _"He looks so peaceful.._" he thought. He kissed his forehead and snuggled up to him.

Then he heard a large growl from his stomach. _"Aiyaaa...I'm hungry! I need some ramen!" _He quickly jumped out of bed and put his

clothes on ran out to look for food. But there was no place to eat. "CRAP!" he yelled. He went back to the cabin and rummeged

around to see if there was anything. He could only find a carrot. He ate half of it and left the other side on a desk. When he looked back

to check on Sasuke; he felt someone grab him from behind and before he knew it he was enlocked in another passionate kiss from

Sasuke. He made his way down to Naruto's neck and left his mark. "There.." he said, "from now on you're mine" Naruto looked at

Sasuke once more..."I love you..." he said.

* * *

...Carrot...HA! It's an inside joke...and that's it. Hope you people liked it. 


End file.
